F90II Gundam F90II
The F90II Gundam F90II is a mobile suit that appears in the original design series Mobile Suit Gundam F90. Technology & Combat Characteristics The F90II Gundam F90II was built from the recovered OMS-90R Gundam F90 by Strategic Naval Research Institute (SNRI). Its speed and maneuverability is significantly higher compared to the original F90 Gundam F90 because of the added thrusters and a more powerful reactor. However, the most notable feature of the F90II Gundam F90II is the prototype Bio-Computer System, which replaces the original A.I System. This psycommu-based system is able to rise the suit's overall capability to an even greater level by increasing the pilot's awareness to the battlefield. However, unlike the F90 Gundam, it only has two Mission Packs: Type I (Intercept Type) and Type L (Long-Range Type). Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :The F90II is equipped with a pair of head mounted Vulcan guns to serve as a mid-close range defensive weapon. While they do little damage against the armor of a mobile suit, they are useful for shoot down incoming missiles, small attack vehicles, or to deter closing in enemy machines. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is the standard close-combat weapon of many mobile suits, it emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-field that can cut through any physical armor that have not been treated to resist it. The beam saber is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor, and the F90II has two beam sabers stored on the backpack. ;*Beam Rifle :The beam rifle is the standard ranged weapon of many mobile suits, it fires a compressed mega particle beam which can penetrate any physical armor, leading to the saying that any mobile suit equipped with a beam rifle had the power of a battleship at its disposal. The F90II's beam rifle is powered by a replaceable e-pac and can mount on the waist weapons mount. ;*Shield :A type of defensive armament used by many mobile suits. The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. Since the introduction of beam weaponry, shields have been treated with an anti-beam coating to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Typically, physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. Special Equipment & Features ;*Hardpoints :The F90II is equipped with 11 Hardpoints for mounting various external equipment and/or armaments to meet specific needs or combat situations, thus making the F90II an extremely versatile MS and could operate in various conditions. ;*Bio-Computer :A new kind of man-machine interface, the Bio-Computer is a next generation device developed from the psycommu system, but places less strain on its human operator. It is originally intended to help the disabled, but its development is ultimately funded by the EFF for combat purpose. As its name implies, the Bio-Computer is similar in structure to a human brain, and its operating processes resemble human thoughts and feelings. Rather than merely displaying data collected by the MS’ sensors on a computer monitor, the Bio-Computer can relay it directly to the pilot in the form of sensory information, so what the machine "feels" can also be experienced by the human operator. Like the original psycommu system, the Bio-Computer also allows the pilot to control the MS using thoughts alone. However, the full latent potential of this system can only be tapped by a Newtype pilot. ;*Weapon Rack History During the aftermath of the Earth Federation Forces (EFF)' battle with the Mars Zeon Army in UC 0120, the EFF recovered the remains of the stolen OMS-90R Gundam F90 and sent the unit back to the SNRI to be reconstructed. The mobile suit was rebuilt into the improved Gundam F90II, following the concept of optional mission pack versatility of the original Gundam F90. Despite being in its basic configuration, the F90II still boasted a significant improvement in its overall performance with additional speed and maneuverability. The F90II served as the first testbed for the revolutionary new Bio-Computer System, a derivative of the Psycommu system which through advanced computations, relayed tactical data directly into the pilot's brain. This system, which not only allowed a new pilot to more easily adapt to the Gundam F90II thereby increasing its handling qualities, it also decreased the pilot's reaction time, it would later be incorporated into the F91 Gundam F91. Variants *F90II-I Gundam F90II Intercept Type *F90II-L Gundam F90II Long Range Type Gallery F90ii-verka.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) Ver.: front view F90ii-gff-rear.jpg|GFF Ver.: rear view f90II.jpg|F90 II MS Girl Gunpla F90IIGunpla.jpg|1/100 Original "F90II Gundam F90II / F90II-L Gundam F90II Long Range Type" (1991) box art Action Figures GFF_0021b_GundamF91_box-front.jpg|GFF #0021b "F91 Gundam F91 / F90II Gundam F90II" figure set (2004): package front view GFF_0021b_GundamF91_box-back.jpg|GFF #0021b "F91 Gundam F91 / F90II Gundam F90II" figure set (2004): package rear view GFF_0021b_GundamF91-GundamF90II_Sample.jpg|GFF #0021b Gundam F91 figure: product sample (left) with parts convertible to Gundam F90II figure (right) Notes and Trivia References MSæsÉ-è+8SPâKâôâ âÇò--113.jpg|Gundam F90II: design and specifictaion from "Mobile Suit Gundam: MS Encyclopedia" (Mediaworks) External links *F90II on MAHQ ja:F90II ガンダムF90II